Магистр Умбрий
| occupation = Лидер эльфов Бездны, Учёный | location = Различный | status = Живой }}thumb|Как эльф крови. Магистр Умбрий — лидер эльфов бездны. Будучи ранее магистром Кель'Таласа, Умбрий и его ученики были изгнаны за отказ в прекращении изучения Бездны. Свободные в своих изучениях, его группа эльфов крови была трансформирована во время атаки эфириалов Бездны. Умбрий и его ученики обосновались в Телогрусе и адаптировались к новому способу жизни благодаря помощи знаменитой Аллерии Ветрокрылой. Биография Изгнание из Луносвета Как Эльф крови, Умбрий был магистром Кель'Таласа и преданным исследователем с интересом к силе Бездны. Он верил, что Бездна - это сила, которую можно использовать для защиты Луносвета и народа син'дорай. Против его исследований выступил Великий Магистр Кель'Таласа Роммат, который вступил в конфликт с Умбрием и его последователями из-за их исследований. В конце концов Роммату удалось добиться их изгнания, рассудив, что те, кто обращается с Бездной, представляют прямую угрозу солнечному колодцу. Несмотря на изгнание, Умбрий и его последователи продолжали свои исследования, считая наставления Великого Магистра бессмысленными. Умбрий поведет свою группу на юг, из лесов Вечной Пенси в Призрачные земли, стремясь доказать справедливость своих убеждений относительно бездны. Там Умбрий и изгнанники Луносвета совершат прорыв, обнаружив давно похороненные исследования печально известного некроманта Дар'Кхана Дратира много лет назад. Они узнают, что Дратир пытался лично войти в искаженный бездной мир и захватить объект невероятной силы, в конечном счете потерпев неудачу. Умбрий, основываясь на выводах Дратира, смог добиться успеха там, где некромант не смог, и открыл путь к фрагментированному миру, известному как разлом Телогруса. Затем магистр повел своих последователей в расщелину, чтобы выследить могущественный предмет, о котором шла речь, полагая, что это ключ к управлению силами Бездны. В то же самое время героиня высших эльфа Аллерия Ветрокрылая, которая узнала о существовании Умбрия и его группы во время своего недавнего катастрофического паломничества к Солнечному Колодцу, отправилась на поиски своего изгнанного соотечественника, надеясь помочь им в их путешествии и присоединить их к Альянсу. Сам Умбрий узнал о связи Аллерии с Бездной и Темным наару, которую она поглотила во время кампании на Аргусе, и был глубоко заинтригован ею. Трансформация Успешно достигнув разлома Телогруса, Умбрий и его товарищи-изгнанники быстро обнаружили древний и мощный куб на разрушенной планете, и они начали попытки попытаться открыть его. В конце концов, Аллерия Ветрокрылая и герой Альянса также прибыли в разлом, следуя по следу Умбрия, и установили контакт с магистром. Благодарный за помощь, Умбрий показал вновь прибывшим древний предмет, над которым работали его последователи. В этот момент куб открылся со взрывом, а затем открыл путь для принца Бездны Дурзаана, чтобы получить доступ к разлому Телогруса. Дурзаан и его войска немедленно сокрушили Умбрия и его союзников и начали процесс превращения их в созданий самой Бездны. Аллерия, ее защитник и несколько последователей Умбрия пробились сквозь ряды врагов, добравшись до самого Дурзана и прервав его ритуал. Вступив с ним в бой, они смогли убить Принца, вытеснив его влияние из разлома Телогруса. Впоследствии стало очевидно, что хотя ритуал превращения не был полностью завершен, Умбрикй и другие эльфы крови были полностью изменены; теперь они стали Рен'дорай, или Эльфами Бездны. Аллерия быстро предложила свою помощь в обучении Умбрия и других Эльфов Бездны принятию и пониманию их новых форм, а также место в Альянсе. Умбрий от имени своего народа принял предложение Аллерии, пообещав союзникам силу Рен'дорай и решив основать их базу на разломе Телогруса. Вместе с Аллерией Умбрий продолжит руководить Эльфами Бездны после этого, даже когда в Телогрус начнут прибывать новые единомышленники в ответ на недавние события Battle for Azeroth Умбрий сопровождал 7-й легион, где помог создать базу в Старокаменной гавани в Вол'дуне. Однако он обнаружил, что там нет ничего интересного для него и что жара стоит невыносимая. Он попросил авантюриста вытащить его оттуда, чтобы он мог вернуться к выполнению действительно важной работы. Аллерия позже призвала Умбрия, чтобы Эльфы Бездны помогли захватить Джастора Галливикса. Умбрий также стремился показать Андуину, что его доверие к Эльфа Бездны обоснованно. Чтобы сразиться с силами картеля Трюмных вод в Шибале в Зулдазаре, Умбрий предоставил пустой осколок, чтобы бросить их мехи в пустоту. Умбрий и авантюрист столкнулись с Галливиксом в Атал'дазаре, где он грабил священные гробницы зандаларских королей. Он бежал через телепорт в свой дворец в Азшаре, и его быстро преследовали. Умбрий сильно не одобрял траты и разврат Галливикса и был непреклонен в том, что с его богатством он может сделать добро для мира. Они сражались с Галливиксом во дворце только для того, чтобы понять чтон он оказался самозванцем, когда настоящий Галливикс улетел. Умбрий винил себя за то, что Торговый Принц сбежал, но Халфорд Змеевержец заверил его, что он отлично справился. В Зулдазаре войска во главе с Халфордом Змеевержцем начали операцию по ослаблению обороны гавани Зандалари. Умбрий и Шандрис напали на военный порт Растари, чтобы заложить бомбы на корабли там, и Умбрий знал многих, кто пострадал от варварства Зандалари раньше. Умбрий выполнил ритуал, чтобы замаскировать авантюриста под кровавого тролля, чтобы Орда подумала, что это нападение из Назмира, а не из Альянса, и предоставил портальный шар, чтобы отправить эмиссаров Орды к Зандалари в Бездну, прежде чем они смогут поделиться информацией о союзе с троллями. Когда корабль "Зов Грала" обнаружил Альянс в Шибале, Умбрий открыл разлом Бездны для транспортировки сил Альянса на борт корабля, чтобы убить экипаж. Во время нападения Альянса на Зулдазар Умбрий использовал силы Бездны, чтобы поднять трупы равазавров и дьявозавра, Великого Ксонака, чтобы нанести психологический ущерб Зандаларцам, поскольку они почитают динозавров и ненавидят нежить. Локации Цитаты ;Приветствие *Бал'а даш, маланоре. *Приветствую тебя. *Я многому могу тебя научить. *Тени служат нам. *Для нас открыты все пути. *Открой свой разум. *Мы используем силу, а не боимся её. ;Взбешен *High elf?! Please! Why would you want to be a HIGH elf when you could look all tragic and brooding? *I admit: purple never was my favorite color, but lately it's growing on me. Literally. *I suppose I could forgive you for not being a fan of elves. After all, half of us dislike the other half rather intensely. *Alleria and Turalyon? Not a chance! I mean, not that I am ruling against them or anything but, uh, do we have to be continuing about this? ;Прощание *Рен'дорай заслужат свое место в рядах Альянса. *Путь Света - не единственный путь. *Мы служим Альянсу. *Не упускай возможностей. *Сохраняй внимание и контроль. *Да хранят тебя тени. *Не слушай голоса. Legion ;Сценарий открытия эльфов Бездны *The grand magister must understand that this power is crucial to the defense of Silvermoon. Never again shall the sin'dorei fall prey to our enemies! ;Телогрус *With Alleria's teaching, we can avoid the fate suffered by those on Mac'Aree. *Although broken and scattered, this rift holds many secrets. It will teach us much about the nature of the shadows. *Locus-Walker is an intriguing fellow. :Alleria seems to trust him... to a point. :I think we can learn much from him, so long as we remain wary of his true intentions. Интересные факты *His journey was written down in notes: Umbric's Notes - Sanctum of the Moon, Umbric's Notes - Andilien Estate, and Umbric's Notes - Dawnstar Spire. *The name "Umbric" is derived from the Latin word umbra, meaning "shadow". In English, the is the darkest and innermost part of a shadow. Спекуляции When exactly Umbric and his followers were exiled is unclear, but it could have happened at any point after the events of the battle for Quel'Danas and the restoration of the Sunwell based on the fact that his research threatened the Sunwell. Изменения в обновлениях * Примечания Внешние ссылки Категория:Эльфы крови Категория:Эльфы Бездны Категория:Маги Категория:Магистры Категория:Уникальные модели Категория:Уникальная озвучка Категория:НИП Телогруса Категория:НИП Вол'дуна Категория:НИП Боралуса